This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The HIV and Substance of Abuse Laboratory Core (H-SALC) will continue providing human and physical resources needed to support studies in the areas of HIV/AIDS and related diseases as well as in substances of abuse. This support is extended to the Retrovirus Research Center, Center for Addiction Study, Comprehensive Center for the Study of HIV Disparities and other centers of the RCMI Program. In addition, it will continue with the existing collaborative activities with at least three communities and government based agencies. Furthermore, it will provide administrative and scientific support to pilot projects with the participation of consultants and mentors. Therefore, the research plan for the Renewal Proposal is directed toward: 1) Providing a centralized, well-structured laboratory supportive of research activities undertaken by centers and programs, including those handling infectious material and immunodeficiency diseases (HIV/AIDS, HCV, cancer, and vaccine development). 2) Improving and introducing new methodology to test the effect of addiction-related drugs (cocaine, heroin, methamphetamine and, methadone, and buprenorphine) on the immune system, the glial-neuro-network and HIV (i.e., NeuroAIDS), and HCV infectivity. 3) Upgrading and replacing obsolete instrumentation and acquiring new equipment to meet the increasing need of research projects for redirecting their methodology and making it more amenable to the translational research trend, 4) Strengthening existing and new affiliations with community service agencies to facilitate the involvement of specific disease populations in our research and services efforts, 5) Providing scientific and administrative support to pilot projects with the participation of consultants and mentors. To achieve these objectives, a research plan is discussed in the present proposal.